


Third Time's the Charm

by echoes_of_another_life



Series: Picture Inspired Fic [6]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Jensen, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, RPF, Top Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoes_of_another_life/pseuds/echoes_of_another_life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only Jared Padalecki managed to get past Jensen’s defences in such a way as to almost kiss him, in public, twice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Time's the Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Based around the 2006 Critic’s Choice Clip of Jared Jokingly attempting to kiss Jensen, and what, in my imaginings, occurred later.

Third Time's the Charm

“What do you think makes a good critic?” 

“An honest person,” Jensen replied. He didn’t need to think about it, but it did make him wonder why the woman interviewing him suddenly grinned, but he didn’t have time to think back over the question before the answer became all too apparent. He should have known, being in the same room as Jared Padalecki had that effect on people, and Jensen was by now used to the way people responded to Jared, was used to being manhandled by Jared. 

What he wasn’t used to was being almost kissed by Jared. 

Jensen flinched inwardly when he caught sight of the large shape in his peripheral vision, but only for an instant, because somehow he knew, it was Jared. Maybe it was the scent of sandalwood, and the sudden, warning grin on the interviewers face. Maybe he was just used to being ambushed both in public, and on set, by six-foot four inches of overgrown puppy. Jared may well be tall, and wide enough to pass as a grown man, but Jensen knew, in reality; Jared Padalecki had the personality, and nature of a rambunctious twelve-year-old. Even so, the hand that cupped his face was large, soft for a man, and warm against his cheek. 

Jensen turned, made to pull away slightly, but in doing so leaned into Jared’s hand, and felt the way Jared’s thumb grazed across his cheek, soft, intimate. He’d been in this situation before, during the Paley Festival. Jared doing the same as now, leaning into Jensen’s space. His lips puckered. Jensen had even caught the same scent of sandalwood and cedar as Jared had closed the distance between them, but back then there’d been no contact. Jared hadn’t cupped his cheek the way he was doing now, and they weren’t standing so that Jared was looming over Jensen, his three-inch advantage making all the difference.

“Oh, get away from me, God,” Jensen said, faking indignation. But the hand that grabbed at Jared’s to smack it away from his face, held tight, for an instant, and even though he’d pulled back, to one side, he didn’t break contact, not entirely. He felt Jared’s hand against his shoulder, could feel the warmth of it penetrate his suit jacket, and shirt. Jensen had meant to shove it aside, and instead covered it with his own, pressed his thumb into Jared’s palm… gentle, a wordless apology for the public rejection.

It was stupid. Jared was merely teasing, and Jensen’s tone was amicable, playful even, but still, it was Jared, and he was only just beginning to get the hang of their friendship. The emotional intimacy of them, of where the lines were drawn, when to push and how far, which was difficult at the best of times because Jared didn’t seem to have a line. With Jared it was a case of anything goes, something Jensen was only just beginning to learn. 

“Come on, he’s your brother,” The interviewer said, laughter in her voice as Jared pulled away, and jogged back in the direction he’d come, smile on his face and a bounce in his step. 

“I wish he was a critic, and not my brother,” Jensen replied. For the most part, he meant it. Jared was his brother; all but, just a couple of boys from Texas as Jared would say, and Jensen loved that about him. Loved that they were so close, and could have fun with each other. Before Jared, Jensen would have balked at having to do such events, posing for the camera, one microphone after another shoved under his nose. Before Jared, he would have cringed at having someone invade his space in such a way. 

Before Jared. 

Only Jared Padalecki managed to get past his defences in such a way as to almost kiss him, in public, twice.

Luckily, everyone on set, and now those used to the interview circuit saw Jared as Jensen’s brother, hell, they referred to each other as brothers at every opportunity, and for the most part, that’s exactly how Jensen felt about Jared. For the most part, because there was something there, something other than brotherly affection that Jensen hadn’t, as yet, put a name to. 

It was the lingering warmth from where Jared had touched his shoulder, the tingling feeling on his cheek, and what?

Regret, that both times Jared made to kiss him, they’d been in public?

Which was ridiculous, because Jared didn’t really want to kiss him. Did he?

It was just fun. 

Just Jared’s way of teasing Jensen. 

How he had taken to _always_ teasing Jensen.

Hugging Jensen. 

Putting his arm around Jensen’s shoulder. 

Resting his palm against Jensen’s chest. Over his heart of all places. 

Of all places. 

But Jared really didn’t want to kiss him, which was all well and good because Jensen didn’t want to kiss Jared.

Did he?

“That’s awesome,” Jensen joked, realising that a response was necessary, a reaction. He smiled at the interviewer, and raised his eyebrows, a signal that he was ready to continue with the next question. He breathed out, mentally shaking off the feeling of what? 

Missed opportunity?

The rest of the afternoon passed in a blur of microphones and questions about the show. He didn’t see Jared again until it was time for the obligatory photograph session, but he’d heard him. Heard his laughter filter through the room, occasionally caught the scent of sandalwood, which made Jensen feel more secure, less alone among the throngs of people, and those clamouring for interviews. It wasn’t like he was new to all this, but it was his first time as lead on a show, and being so much in demand was kind of new considering. He was glad to have a co-star, a friend in his corner, and happy to have Jared by his side as the camera flashes began. 

“Kinda of a madhouse, huh?” Jared said as he pressed close to Jensen, threw his arm around Jensen’s shoulder and smiled for the camera. 

Jensen nodded. “I could sure use a drink,” he admitted, and then relaxed when he felt the familiar weight of Jared’s arm, the slight squeeze, and the hard press of Jared’s body as he inched in closer to Jensen’s side. 

“Better?” Jared asked, hushed, barely audible, but loud enough that Jensen managed to hear the concern, and care in Jared’s tone.

He nodded again, smiled as the camera flashed several times, and heard the photographer thank them for their time, and patience. 

“About that drink, there’s a free bar,” Jensen said. 

“There’s a mini bar back at the hotel, network’s paying, and I could sure use a few less people at the moment,” Jared said, turning away from Jensen and making his way through a small crowd of people. 

“Why, you’re not going to try to kiss me again are you?” Jensen joked, and then coughed when he realised how high his voice sounded.

“Depends,” Jared said, nodding to several people as he reached the exit, and stopped, fingers curled around the handle of the door. 

“On what?” Jensen swallowed, and took a step back as Jared half turned to face him, grin in place. 

“On whether you want me to.” Jared said, and grinned wider, before turning back to open the door. 

…

The ride back to the hotel was short, and quiet, unusually so, Jared finally breaking the silence as the elevator pinged at the fourth floor. “Your room or mine?” Jared asked. 

Jensen shrugged; for a second unconcerned and then quickly added, “Mine, I mean, if you want to?” He shifted from one foot to the other, pulled his hand from his pocket, scrubbed it down his trouser leg, and edged his way out of the elevator and down the corridor, conscious of Jared keeping step, and the occasional sideways glance in his direction. It took three attempts to get his key card to work, and Jensen laughed, almost nervously as Jared crowded in against his back, rested one hand on the doorframe and leaned in.

“Problem?” Jared asked. The words breathed out against Jensen’s cheek.

“What, no. You know how these things are?” He took a moment to steady his hand, and was relieved when the small red light changed to green, and the lock on the door clicked open.

Jensen toed off his shoes the minute he entered the room. He unfastened the button on his jacket, shrugged it loose and tossed it onto the chair by the bed, loosened his tie, and popped the top button on his shirt as he made his way over to the mini bar, and took a deep, calming breath.

“Beer or something stronger?” Jensen asked, keeping his back to Jared.

“Beer’s good,” Jared replied, shrugging free of his own jacket, and removing his tie before unbuttoning his cuffs and rolling both sleeves up to his elbow.

“So?” Jensen said, finally turning around and handing Jared the bottle, frowning when Jared placed the unopened bottle down on the nightstand, tugged free the button on his shirt collar and took a step forward. 

“So,” Jared said, and took another step forward, just enough that Jensen stumbled slightly, reaching out for the chair to steady himself before taking a step back.

“Do you want me to?” Jared said, a smile on his face that belied the seriousness of his tone, and waited for Jensen to pull away. 

“It’s just you and me, Jen. No crowds, no cameras,” Jared whispered as Jensen took a deep breath and held his ground. 

“Just you, and me,” Jared repeated, almost reassuringly, and slid his hand up Jensen’s neck, cupped his cheek as before, thumb stroking lightly against Jensen’s ear as he took the final step that separated them and lowered his head. He grazed his lips across Jensen’s cheek, once, gentle, and barely there, enough that Jensen could still pull away if he wanted. He pressed another kiss against Jensen’s jaw, edged closer to his mouth, slow, each touch bringing him that little bit nearer. 

“You, me, and this…” Jared breathed, and waited, sure that Jensen would turn aside as Jared paused, time to just breathe, and wet his dry lips, tried to swallow past the dryness in his throat, lowered his head once more, and groaned at the look of anticipation that crept across Jensen’s face. Felt Jensen’s mouth soften beneath his touch, Jensen’s chin come up, eyes meeting Jared’s.

“Jensen,” Jared groaned at the need to linger, not just Jared, but Jensen too. It was the unwillingness to pull away. It was Jensen raising his hands to slide them past Jared’s jaw and up into his hair; tangling his fingers in its silky length and using it to angle Jared’s head as he licked his way into willing, wet heat. 

It was in the harsh intake of breath that caught at the back of Jared’s throat as Jensen opened up to him, only to escape on a low sounding groan as he crowded in and stole the final inch between them. It was Jensen’s hand against the back of Jared’s neck, heat radiating into his skin as Jensen pulled his head down, pushed his tongue into Jared’s mouth. Thrust his hips upward, hard against Jared’s leg, and rode his thigh. Jensen’s unspoken want echoed in the hard length of Jared’s cock against Jensen’s hip, and the blunt fingernails that scraped through the soft, white cotton of Jensen’s shirt

It was the way Jensen’s tongue retreated, replaced by teeth that grazed against Jared’s bottom lip, ever so slight, then harder. Jensen biting down against its fullness seconds before he sucked into the warmth of his mouth.

The kiss slow, steady, each holding on for as long as it took for one or both of them to step back and away. But neither did. 

“Jensen?” 

Just one word, breathed out against his cheek, no laughter or teasing lilt, no smile to accompany the almost answering want in Jared’s tone, and it was enough to break the spell. 

“Oh, God,” Jensen groaned, the same as earlier but there was no faking indignation, no pushing away as Jensen reached for Jared’s hand. Instead, Jensen pulled, hooked his leg around Jared’s and pulled at Jared’s hand as they both tumbled down onto the bed. 

“What happened to the fumbling, and nervousness of a moment ago,” Jared said, throwing one leg over Jensen’s to straddle his thighs before taking hold of Jensen’s tie and curling it around his fingers. 

“Just you, and me, right?” Jensen replied, taking his weight on his forearms as Jared tugged on his tie, forcing Jensen to come up off the bed, and closer to Jared. 

Jared smiled, slow and easy as he heard the nerves resurface. “Yeah, Jen,” Jared promised, before lowering his head. He wet his lips with the tip of his tongue, all the while keeping Jensen in place by the tight grip on his tie. “I’m serious about this, about us,” Jared whispered as he leaned in closer to Jensen’s mouth, his gaze never wavering.

Jensen sucked in a breath, stared at Jared a moment longer, and lowered his gaze to Jared’s mouth, watched his lips curl around the word, _us_ and released his breath on a shuddering sigh. “In that case, I want you to, kiss me that is.” Jensen smiled. 

Oh, I’m gonna kiss you,” Jared promised. He uncurled his fingers from Jensen’s tie and pushed, forcing Jensen back down onto the bed and began unbuttoning his shirt. First the top button, and the next to reveal a sliver of tanned skin. “I’m gonna kiss you here,” Jared said and pressed an opened mouth kiss against Jensen’s throat before slipping free another button, followed by another, and another until he could pull apart the soft material to nip at each patch of exposed skin. “And here,” Jared whispered as he bit and sucked his way along Jensen’s collarbone, trailing a path to his nipple, circling it with his tongue as Jensen groaned beneath him, tangling his fingers in Jared’s hair, holding him in place while Jared flicked the erect nub with his tongue, grazing his teeth back and forth over the sensitive peak before continuing lower. 

Jensen swallowed, groaned louder as Jared paused, dipped his tongue into Jensen’s navel, and rubbed his cheek against the soft line of hair that disappeared beneath the waistband of Jensen’s trousers, almost as if waiting for permission.

“S’okay,” Jensen said, and bucked upwards, trousers riding low on his hips as he looked up at Jared, and Jared watched him, his breath catching in his throat as slid the button loose, eased down the zipper, teeth nipping at the waistband of Jensen’s shorts. 

“And here,” Jared groaned, easing his hand past the material of Jensen’s shorts and curling his fingers slowly around his hardened cock, squeezing once, before glancing upward to see Jensen arch his neck, his eyes closed, a look of pleasure that warred with frustration on his face.

“Jared, enough, just...” Jensen groaned. “Just do it, please.”

“Which?” Jared said. “I can suck you, or fuck you.”

“Don’t wanna come on my own,” Jensen groaned, tugging on Jared’s hair, pulling him upward and kissing him, hard. “Not without you.”

“Jesus Jensen,” Jared moaned, hot against Jensen’s mouth as the words whispered across the short distance separating them, breathed across Jared’s skin, and wrapped him in heat that seemed to settle in the pit of his stomach.

“Just… I don’t know, stay there,” Jared said before kissing Jensen once, almost desperately as he shifted, moved to climb from the bed while unbuttoning his shirt at the same time.

“Not going anywhere, Jared.” Jensen tugged at his trousers, pushing them and his shorts down past his thighs, to kick them both to the bottom of the bed, swallowing hard when Jared removed his shirt, his back to Jensen. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen Jared shirtless before, he had, numerous times, but not like… “Crap!”

“What?” Jared said, stepping out of his trousers and turning around, completely naked, and hard.

“No condom,” Jensen said. 

“Crap,” Jared echoed. We could still; I mean, if you want to?” Jared said tentatively. He moved over to the bed, but didn’t touch Jensen, did nothing to persuade or cajole, just waited.

“Yeah?” Jensen said, quiet, “I mean I’ve never, not without protection.”

“Me neither Jensen, I swear,” Jared said, tone serious as he moved, shifted onto the bed and settled by Jensen’s side, elbow bent and head resting on his hand. He reached out, ran a hand down Jensen’s stomach, fingers scraping against Jensen’s ribs, down through thick coarse hair, and paused, ignoring the hard press of his cock against Jensen’s hip and said, “I could still suck you?”

Jensen bit his lip, and shook his head. “You and me, remember?” Jensen said, and spread his legs wide, and was rewarded with a low, throaty moan. 

“Gonna make it so good,” Jared promised, his breath hot against Jensen’s cheek, cock hard against Jensen’s hip. “So good. 

Jensen waited, legs spread, his cock hard, and heavy against his stomach and watched as Jared lowered his head and licked a stripe up Jensen’s cock, tongue rasping through the pre come leaking out from the head. Jared smiled, winked at Jensen, who groaned, long and hard when Jared lowered his head once more, pressed his tongue flat up against Jensen’s hole, spreading come and spit across the small opening. Repeating the action, this time lapping at the salty liquid on Jensen’s stomach before returning to lick at his hole, pushing in with the tip of his tongue, retreating and pushing back in, deeper each time.

Jensen arched into Jared’s touch, groaned as he lowered his hand to Jared’s head. His fingers sliding through the long, silky strands of hair, aching for purchase as he twisted and pulled, held Jared there, and bent both legs at the knee; thighs spread wide, and lifted up against Jared’s mouth, felt Jared breathe out against his hole. A soft, drawn-out breath, and groaned as the heat of it ghosted across sensitive flesh, causing the fine hairs on his inner thigh to bristle at the feather-light touch, and his cock to twitch, hard against his stomach. His balls to tighten, as Jared added a finger, up past the first knuckle and then deeper, twisting slightly as he pushed in with a second, Jensen bearing down, muscles contracting tight with the third. 

“Oh, God,” Jensen breathed. 

“Good?” Jared asked, more a statement than question, his voice hoarse, vibrating with suppressed need. 

Jensen groaned, an incoherent sound of pure pleasure, and nodded, glanced down, and bit his lip at the sight of Jared, knelt between his thighs; eyes dark, slanted, face flushed as he stared back at Jensen, held his gaze and pushed in deeper, once, twice, and then withdrew completely.

“Please,” Jensen whined, a slow, lazy drawl, the word slightly roughened as it hissed past his dry lips. 

“Easy,” Jared groaned, taking hold of Jensen, one hand behind either knee as he pushed his thighs upward, and leaned in, chest to chest, cock hard and heavy against Jensen’s hole, held himself steady, just a beat and then thrust forward and in, one sure stroke, long and deep, just heat and flesh, and them. 

“So tight,” Jared breathed, and lowered his head, mouth inches from Jensen’s, and groaned against Jensen’s mouth, the overwhelming need just take what Jensen was offering, all muscular strength and heat wrapped tight around him, opening up for him made Jared’s head spin, his whole world reduced to one small space, here, now. 

Instead, he leaned in close; close enough that Jensen could see the fine sheen of sweat beading on Jared’s forehead, could tell just how much Jared had been holding back.

“Move,” Jensen urged, and was rewarded when Jared lowered his head the final inch and took Jensen’s mouth in a swift, hard kiss before easing away, and held himself steady. “Come on, I’m good.” Jensen arched upward and watched as Jared stilled, not moving, save for the rise and fall of his chest as he tried to control his breathing, and then withdrew, all the way to the tip and thrust back in, deep and fast. Withdrew once more, only to push back in deeper still. Long, sure strokes as Jensen bucked up, meeting him thrust for thrust; rhythm found and held as Jared set the pace and Jensen followed, desperate for contact, more. 

“Wanted this,” Jensen said. His breath almost scorching his lungs as it hissed past his lips. He gripped Jared’s hips, thumb pressing against bone as he dragged Jared closer, forced him deeper, and groaned as his cock bumped up against the hard ridge of Jared’s stomach, chafed against skin slick with sweat and come, the sensation almost his undoing. “Wanted you,” Jensen continued, and bucked up, harder, faster, creating more and more friction.

“You got me, Jensen,” Jared said, and buried his face in the curve of Jensen’s neck, his breath hot; the words suckled into the sensitive skin of Jensen’s throat. 

“Fuck, gonna…” Jensen said, and bucked up hard and fast, once, twice as Jared slammed in, just as hard, just as fast, following Jensen down, pushing in deeper, faster. Rhythm lost as Jensen arched upward, tasted Jared’s name on his lips as he felt his cock pulse, felt the heat of Jared’s orgasm hit seconds before his own.

… 

Jensen heard the faint rustle of clothes, and knew without needing to turn over that he was alone in his bed. He shifted slightly, stretched out his leg, flexed his cramp calf muscle and felt the lingering warmth of the sheet beside him, a reminder that Jared had been there. He squinted at the clock on the bedside table and noted that it was a little after midnight, ignored the sharp pull of hair that was caught and matted in the dry come on his stomach as he turned over. “You’re leaving?”

“Hey, I didn’t want to wake you.” Jared turned, shirt undone and tie in his hand. 

“I’m awake,” Jensen said, and then yawned sleepily. He reached over to turn on the bedside lamp, and blinked as light flooded the room. 

“I was just…” Jared hooked his thumb in the direction of the door, and paused, stuffed his tie into his trouser pocket, padded barefoot across the room toward the bed and sat down on the edge. “Hi,” he whispered, and leaned in, cupped Jensen’s cheek with his hand and smiled, warm, and attentive. 

“Hi,” Jensen echoed, his own smile wavering slightly. “You’re leaving?”

“Depends?” Jared said, and stroked his thumb over the curve of Jensen’s ear, watched as Jensen closed his eyes, dark lashes fanning out against the masculine curve of his cheek as he leaned into to Jared’s hand. 

“On what?” Jensen mumbled, the words pressed into Jared’s palm.

“On whether you want me to,” Jared groaned as Jensen pressed a kiss into his palm, opened his eyes to look up at Jared, heat, want and something else, something Jensen hadn’t, as yet, put a name to.

As yet.


End file.
